


heart rate rising in your body, she love to climb on top

by mrobrotzly



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: (geralt/jaskier is background established relationship), Anal Fingering, Dirty Talk, Dom Yennefer of Vengerberg, Dom/sub, F/M, Face-Sitting, Light Bondage, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Sex Toys, Sub Jaskier | Dandelion, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:35:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26007322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrobrotzly/pseuds/mrobrotzly
Summary: [...] "Do you want to have sex with me?" he asked incredulously, his voice a little higher and Yennefer laughed.“To be honest, bard,” she approached, walking around him like a predator “I want to fuck you. I've some toys and I'm going to use one of them on you tonight, I want to make you moan and cry until you're begging for more.”She stopped behind him, whispering the last part in his ear, Jaskier shivered. [...]
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 2
Kudos: 164





	heart rate rising in your body, she love to climb on top

**Author's Note:**

> english is not my first language, if you find a mistake here just tell me and i'll do my best to correct this
> 
> Hope you enjoy it ♡

Yennefer sighed as she finished preparing the antidote. She had been in a town in Redania for some days when the famous White Wolf and his bard came through her door, reeking of magic. The idiots had been cursed and were slowly losing their abitily to see - Geralt more slowly than Jaskier, thanks to his mutations.

Luckily, they were close to where she decided to stay for a while.

It's an annoying curse to break and the antidote involved some expensive ingredients, not to mention that it'd make her miss a beautiful night of pleasure with some nobles in the city. She looked at the bag with her favorite toys and some new ones, sighing again.

"Drink this" she said, watching Geralt helping Jaskier to sit in a chair without stumbling over anything. They're both adorable to see, _"too adorable"_ she rolled her eyes, love really wasn't something she understand. They had been in a relationship for almost two years and helping these two getting together was a difficult task that she, Ciri and even the other Witchers had to participate in.

It wasn't her fault they're idiots and didn't talk about feelings. _Men._

As they drank the antidote - and she made sure not to add anything to make it taste sweeter - something caught her eye.

Well, Jaskier caught her eye.

The bard had a neck full of faded bruises, bites and hickeys, exposed thanks to the open button of the doublet. And she smiled smugly, she had a peculiar memory of the bard, when by chance - and that chance being the idiots forgetting to warn that they would be busy at night - she heard how loud Jaskier could be in some... _situations._

If singing his voice was already good, moaning it was even better.

“Ugh” Jaskier grimmaced “Why does it taste like dirt? What did you make me swallow, Yennefer? ”

She laughed, "I bet you've swallowed worse things, bard."

The tips of his ear went red and Yennefer smiled even more.

"Can you see me?" Geralt asked him and the sorceress rolled her eyes, as if something she made wasn't going to be a hundred per cent successful.

“Oh. I can! Finally, I thought I was going to have to live tripping over things forever, really, Geralt, you should have warned me about that rock, I almost broke my leg.”

The Witcher ignored, turning to the sorceress.

"What do I owe you?"

She laughed.

"You offend me like that, Geralt, don't you think I'd just do that for our friendship?"

He glared at her and she shrugged.

"You're right" she smiled and put her hands on her hips, what did she want in return, uh?

She wanted her precious time back so she could have the incredible night she was planning, with wine and an unknown nobleman to dominate.

She watched the two men in front of her, Jaskier still talking about something - as if he would stop doing that at least for a second - and Geralt uneasily waiting for her answer.

A predatory smile spread across her face at the thought she had.

Yennefer raised a hand, asking for silence, Jaskier stopped talking at once, but looked offended.

"I've already decided how you're going to pay me" she smirked.

"Okay" Geralt replied "What do I have to do."

She approach, Jaskier frowned and Geralt didn't move.

"Not you," she said, smiling and taking a step forward, stopping in front of Jaskier. "I want your bard."

He opened his mouth, but closed it immediately, having nothing to say.

Geralt frowned.

"What do you mean?"

"You two got in the way of what would be a great night for me, nothing more fair than me using your bard as my company."

"Okay, I'm right here" Jaskier said "and let me see if I understand. Do you want _me_ to spend the night with _you?”_

She raised an eyebrow.

"Spending the night... in what sense?" Geralt was the one who asked, and Jaskier finally understood, his eyes widening.

"Do you want to have sex with me?" he asked incredulously, his voice a little higher and Yennefer laughed.

“To be honest, bard,” she approached, walking around him like a predator “I want to fuck you. I've some toys and I'm going to use one of them on you tonight, I want to make you moan and cry until you're begging for more.”

She stopped behind him, whispering the last part in his ear, Jaskier shivered.

"I'm confused, terrified and slightly aroused" he replied "Geralt?"

They both looked at the Witcher.

"Your decision, Jaskier, but remember that we owe her."

Jaskier nodded.

"I think... Okay. For a minute I thought you were going to ask for my soul, so that's not so bad."

Yennerfer laughed, still very close to Jaskier's ear, making him shiver again.

"Remember, bard, I'll be in charge" she practically purred "And you, Witcher."

She pointed to Geralt.

"I want you to watch while I fuck your dear boyfriend."

She saw Geralt swallow.

“Go take a shower, the robes for you to use are next to the bathtub, then meet me in my room” was all she said before leaving.

Yennefer took her bath in her own room, wrapping herself in a silk robe that hid nothin, prepared the cuffs - attached to the headboard - and separated her newest toy - a 5 inches cylinder of polished wood that imitated a penis, but that had small bumps on its length. She'd already used something similar both in herself and in other men and women, but even so she was curious to see the reactions that this would cause.

A knock on her door. It's time.

"Come in" she said, sitting on the bed and crossing her legs, the silk robe sliding over her shoulder, exposing the skin.

Jaskier entered first, wrapped in a robe a little more discreet than Yennefer's, hands together in front of him and she smiled at that, loving to see that the bard was nervous in her presence, loving to see that he knew his place well.

Geralt closed the door showing no emotion.

"Okay. We're here ”Jaskier said looking from side to side, analyzing the place “And now?”

She smirked.

"First of all, Geralt, sit over there" she pointed to an armchair beside the bed "And stay."

The Witcher raised an eyebrow, but did what she said.

"Now, Jaskier" she got up from the bed, placing her hands on the bard's shoulder, sliding his robe down to undress him "Be a darling and get this out for me."

The bard nodded, letting it fall to the bedroom floor.

Yennefer made an approving noise watching him. He had a beautiful body, not so strong, but not at all slender, the years he spent traveling with a Witcher could be noticed in his thighs and calves. She liked that he was already half hard, a nice cock, not so thick, but longer than average. It would be quite a night.

"Don't move" she said and he stood, she ran her hand over his body, petting the hair on his chest, lightly going down his abdomen and stopping with her fingers where his pubic hair started before making the opposite movement, going up running her nails lightly over his nipples, she could feel Jaskier shudder, but he didn't move.

"Good boy" Yennefer said in a purr, Jaskier let out a small high-pitched cry and closed his eyes.

_Oh._

"Do you want to be good to me?" she said next to his ear, still lightly caressing one of his nipples, she saw his cock throbbing.

Jaskier nodded.

"Answer me."

"Yes" he said almost in a whisper.

"Yes, what?"

"I want to be good for you" he bit his lip, opening his eyes and looking at her.

She made a sound of approval and took a few steps away.

"Lie down" she ordered.

He obeyed, crawling on the bed until he lay on his back, blue eyes wide and still biting his lips.

Yennefer positioned herself over him, each leg on one side of the bard's hip, the silk of her robe brushing delicately on his cock.

She pulled his arms, placing them beside his face and handcuffed him. Jaskier looked at the metal that held him, panting. _Oh, so he likes that._

She straightened up, sitting on his thighs.

"This is a good look on you, bard" she smiled "Now I want to see if you really know how to use that mouth" she put two fingers on his lip, slowly making him open his mouth "Will you do this for me? Use your tongue and prove me how good you are?”

He nodded quickly as he licked her fingertips.

Yennefer looked to the side to see Geralt, he hadn't moved, but the tent in his robe showed the state he was in.

She smirked, taking her fingers from Jaskier's mouth and running them slowly over the tip of his cock, spreading saliva, the bard let out a gasp. She continued, running her fingertips down the entire length, watching him try not to move his hips forward.

"So good at following my orders" she said, wrapping her hand around the cock and stroking, Jaskier let out a surprised moan, but that was all.

Yennefer approached, on her knees, in front of his face.

"Make me come first and maybe I'll let you, bard" she grinned and moved her hips, sitting on Jaskier's face.

The response was immediate, Jaskier let out a low moan and opened his mouth, letting his tongue work.

He's good at this, Yennefer had to admit, he knew a good technique on how to move and where to apply pressure with his tongue and wasn't afraid to make a mess. She could feel how wet she was, on her own and from the saliva.

She moaned happily.

"You're wasting your mouth as a bard, oh, you should me a whore" she said, moving her hips, Jaskier groaned in response, his fingers jerking at not being able to touch anything. She increased the speed, listening to the sounds that escaped the bard's throat and not restraining herself from responding in the same way.

"Do you like that, uh?" she said "Being such a good boy for me?!"

Jaskier whinned and she knew he would have answered yes if he could.

She felt her legs tremble and her movements out of rhythm, the bard running his tongue and sucking, his mouth half open on her clit and suddenly it became too much. She moved forward one last time, moaning along with Jaskier as he licked her a little more while she still felt her body quiver.

Yennefer took a deep breath, lifting her hips, Jaskier had his eyes closed, his mouth and chin glistening with saliva, his face as pink as his lips.

"Good boy" she said again and he moaned, opening his eyes "Do you think it was good enough for me to let you come?" She caressed his bottom lip while he nodded "Hmm" she seemed to think about it "Maybe, but not now."

He whinned and she smirked.

"Oh, don't be like that, you'll like what I've prepared for you."

She got up from the bed, out of the corner of her eye she could see the Witcher stroking his dick slowly, without taking his eyes off Jaskier.

She took the toy and an oil vial before getting on the bed again, patting Jaskier on the legs "Spread them for me, darling" she said in a purr and was obeyed immediately.

Yennefer positioned herself between Jaskier's legs.

"Have you used any of these before?" she asked.

Jaskier nodded and she raised an eyebrow.

"Such a pretty, little whore, uh?" she said, opening the oil vial and covering her fingers “Do you like so much being fucked?”

He nodded again.

"Answer me."

"Yes" his voice was more hoarse than usual.

"You like to spread your legs and feel something inside you, don't you?" she grinned, bringing her fingers close to Jaskier's hole, but not touching “Do you want to feel my fingers, Jaskier? Do you want me to open you up and then fuck you with my toy?” she caressed around his hole.

The bard moaned, closing his eyes and biting his lips, she could see the moment when he remembered that he had to obey.

"Yes!" he felt her fingertip almost penetrating _"Please, Yen."_

Yennefer bit her lip, she really liked how it sounded.

"I'm still not convinced that this is what you really want" she said, watching him gasp, controlling himself to keep from moving.

"Please" he pleaded again and Yennefer finally penetrated her index finger.

She made up for the tease, now all she wanted was to see Jaskier wrecked and a total mess. So she didn't take long to crook her fingers and press the bunch of nerves that she knew would make him see stars.

It was with the second finger that she felt her body heating up again, Jaskier moaned in a way that was delicious to hear as she thrusted her fingers inside him. His body shivering when she whispered words of encouragement.

"Yen, please!" he begged, moaned and whimpered, closing his eyes and biting his lips, totally submissive and, oh, she liked the feeling of being in control.

Yennefer withdrew his fingers with a quick movement, hearing a sound of protest escape from Jaskier's throat.

"Don't worry, I'll give you something better" she said, one hand holding behind his thigh, forcing him to spread his legs wider and the other covering the wood with oil. The sound he made when he was penetrated was almost a melody.

She bit her lip, letting go of Jaskier's thigh and reaching out to touch herself.

She started with slow thrusts, savoring the expressions the bard made while her fingers massaged her clit. Jaskier's toes curled and his mouth parted with little moans. She twitch her wrist and got the toy to hit Jaskier's sweet spot, he groaned loudly.

"Yen, please" pleaded again, but she denied it.

"You'll only come when I tell you to" she ordered and he whimpered "Do you understand? Answer me"

"Yes" he said, his voice being cut off by a broken moan as she repeated the movement.

The thrusts started to increase, harder and faster and Jaskier lost his coherence and composure, moaning, crying and begging, saying Yennefer's name as a mantra as she moved the toy in and out.

The sorceress massaged her clit while doing this, but suddenly it didn't seem enough, to hear her own name being said in that way, while someone begged for her, knowing that she had all the control like that, that's the kind of sex she loved and she was too turned on right now.

She thrusts hard one last time, placing the toy as deep as possible, watching as its flat base touched the bard's butt, and lowered his leg. Jaskier groaned, she knew that in this position the toy would be pressing against his inner walls and what she's about to do would make it press even hard.

Yennefer positioned himself on top of Jaskier again, just like before.

"Again, Jaskier" she smiled "First me and then I'll allow you to come, okay?"

He nodded and she left it at that, she knew he wasn't in the best condition to speak.

She held his cock in her hand, feeling it throb, took advantage of the fact that her hand was still cover with oil and gave it a brief stroke, hearing a whimper escape from Jaskier's mouth, before sitting down slowly.

The length sliding inside made her bite her lip as she moaned, a shiver going up her spine as she rolled her hips. Jaskier looked breathless, looking at her with eyes half open, tears in the corners of his eyes for being on the edge for so long.

"Just a little more, darling" she purred, lifting and lowering her hips in a quick movement, hearing a loud moan from both "So good for me, never had someone so obedient."

Jaskier closed his eyes, the corner getting even wetter as Yennefer began to move with a rhythm, up and down, grinding and clenching around his cock.

She held his shoulder tightly, panting and moaning, lost in the sensation, searching for her own pleasure as if the bard were another of her toys.

"Tell me how much you like it, bard" she said in a broken voice.

"Fuck, Yennefer, a lot," he whined "I want to be good, please, let me come, please."

The sorceress feel like a lightning was running through her veins as she sat up hard, feeling the cock deep inside her as her orgasm made her whole body shiver.

She gasped, grinding slightly to relish the last few seconds of the sensation and looked at Jaskier.

Gods, he's _wrecked_ , desperation in his eyes for being so close, but not having permission to come. She liked that sight.

Yennefer got off Jaskier, his dick still painfully hard, she sat next to his hips and started to stroke him. Jaskier jerked at the touch and groaned louder when the toy that was still inside him pressed harder against his prostate. Yennefer didn't tease him this time, moving her fist quickly, up and down, with the right strength to make Jaskier close his eyes and curl his toes.

"Be a good boy and come for me, Jaskier" was all she needed to say.

Jaskier arched his back, groaning loudly, white stripes painting his stomach and Yennefer's hand.

The sorceress wiped her hand on the sheet, smiling happily before she snapped her fingers and opened the handcuffs that held the bard. Jaskier didn't have the strength to move, breathing hard, his heart gradually returning to its normal rhythm.

Yennefer got up from the bed, fixing her robe, from the corner of her eye she saw the Witcher, she had even forgotten that Geralt was there, but by the way he breathed and the wet spots staining his robe, he had enjoyed the show.

"Consider your debt paid," she said looking at both of them, before turning and heading towards the door. "Let me know when you need my help again."

She laughed, leaving behind a well-fucked bard, a Witcher who would have wet dreams for a while and the faint scent of lilac and gooseberries.

**Author's Note:**

> ♡ if you enjoy my work, toss a coin to your writer, please, links are on my twitter ☕️ thank you ♡  
> [ ♡ twitter ♡ ](http://twitter.com/sorcererjaskier)


End file.
